Nada que decir, todo por hablar
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Harry y Draco mantienen una relacion. Harry le ama y esta dispuesto a hacer publica su relacion, pero¿y Draco?Harry sabe que le ama, lo ve en sus ojos¿tan dificil es decirlo?A llegado el momento de la verdad, es la hora de un inicio o un final. SONGFIC


_De nuevo otro songfic con una canción de Sergio Rivero, esta vez la canción es "A escondidas"_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi, sino que son todos de Rowling._

_Es un POV de Harry._

**Nada que decir, todo por hablar**

De nuevos mis pasos se dirigen hacia la sala de los menesteres, de nuevo oculto tras mi capa te esperaré. Una sombra se escabulle silenciosa por los pasillos. Se que eres tu. Ninguna palabra es necesaria, aparto mi capa, te miro, me miras, esmeralda contra plata… veo la pasión en tus ojos, tú la ves en los míos. Nos adentramos en la sala, una hermosa habitación nos espera allí, la misma habitación de todos los días, la misma de siempre…

Nuestras miradas chocan y sin mediar palabras nuestros labios se unen, tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia ti, los míos en tu cintura, deseando unirte a mi para siempre, convertirnos en uno y no tener que separarnos… nunca… nunca mas…

No me contengo al tenerte de nuevo, mis manos se escabullen bajo tu camisa… capa, corbata, camisa… todo va cayendo… y es que me son tan difíciles estas horas… tantas horas separados, fingiendo un odio que no existe ya. Y es que lo que empezó con pasión es mucho más, lo mío es amor… lo siento al verte, lo siento al mirarte, al oírte, lo siento al tocarte… lo mío es amor… y también lo es para ti, lo se cuando me miras, lo noto cuando me tocas… sin querer me lo muestras.

Estas horas separados me duelen... Las horas fingiendo me matan. No entiendo la razón... Me mata este fingir… Durante el día tu eres un estúpido hurón… ante los otros yo solo soy cararrajada… pero de nuevo llega la noche, de nuevo juntos, esta vez solos… y solo eres mío y yo solo para ti… tu eres Draco, yo soy Harry, no hay apodos ni caretas… las mascaras no tienen lugar. Algo que empezó por una noche de pasión es ahora un amor que me corroe, un amor oculto para los demás…

Siento tus manos acariciarme y antes de darme cuenta la ropa va desapareciendo de mi cuerpo…

Un amor solo nuestro, un secreto oculto por estas paredes… son inmensas las veces que no se que hacer, los momentos en que te veo y deseo gritar, decir a todos que te amo… cansado de este silencio… solo los momentos junto a ti me dan fuerzas para seguir fingiendo un día más. Fingir ¿porque…? Temor a tus amigos, a tus padres… tal vez a Voldemort ¿Cómo te digo que por ti me enfrentaría a todo eso y más?

**A escondidas nuestro amor**

**cansado de esperar**

**llora oculto su dolor**

**callado en soledad**

**guarda su secreto en algún rincón**

**donde el viento mece la esperanza.**

Te voy empujando lentamente hasta chocar contra la cama, te dejas caer en ella y yo me pongo sobre ti… tus besos recorren mi cuello y tus brazos mi torso mientras mis manos se deslizan hacia tu pantalón… pantalón del que me libro de inmediato. Te oigo susurrar mi nombre en mi oído "Harry" mágicas palabras en tus labios…

Una pasión que vivimos cada noche… un amor confesado en silencio… pero no sabes lo que daría por oírlo en tus labios… por oírte declarar todo aquello que en silencio me dices… solo dos palabras me darían vida, valor y la fuerza para enfrentarme a todo aquel que se interponga entre tu y yo.

Una relación silenciosa llena de mudos problemas y calladas promesas. Tantas noches me he preguntado si valía la pena vivir una relación como esta… pero sigo aquí por ti… y solo lo hago por ti.

Pronto nos encontramos desnudos entre las revueltas sabanas de seda. Las caricias cada vez mas apasionadas, los besos más demandantes, tus gemidos se confunden con los míos y tus piernas me dejan paso. Tu cuerpo y el mío se vuelven uno solo, y el aire parece faltar… durante unos minutos nada importa, solo tu y yo, tu cuerpo y el mío moviéndose a un compás, tus piernas rodeando mi cintura… tus uñas clavándose en mi espalda, tus gemidos en mi oído… que caiga en el mundo en este instante, que yo no te soltare. En mis venas ya no hay sangre, hay fuego.

**Tanto amor y sin amar**

**que irónico irreal,**

**navegando entre las olas**

**a solas y sin mar.**

**Pregúntale a tu corazón si así vale la pena**

**si tan intensa es la pasión que recorre nuestras venas.**

Nos abrazamos, siempre nos abrazamos… uno junto al otro negándonos a tener que partir. Nadie dice nada… y hay tantas cosas que decir. Yo solo necesito oír de tus labios dos palabras… pero tus labios permanecen cerrados mientras te abrazas a mi y yo solo puedo abrazarte mas fuerte. Deberíamos hablar, hay mucho que aclarar… pero seguimos en silencio, y eso duele más. Y es que noto que no quieres dejarme entrar en tu alma, tu silencio, y tu obstinación en no revelarme tus sentimientos… y duele, no puedo con esta situación.

**Nada que decir,**

**todo por hablar,**

**y mientras callamos**

**duele más.**

Déjame libre o átame de una vez… solo dos soluciones o acabamos con esto o me abres tu corazón y tu alma, todo esta en tus manos… pero se que tu no dirás nada… me abrazas como si fuera tu mas preciado tesoro, no me sueltas, aunque sabes que no me iré… en silencio tu mirada de plata confiesa que me amas ¿Por qué no me lo dices con palabras?

**Déjame salir,**

**dime como entrar,**

**abre el corazón de par en par.**

Comprendo tus dudas y tu temor. Tus padres son mortífagos y yo el niño que vivió. Se que para ti es difícil, se que estas sufriendo ¡Dímelo! No quiero que sufras en silencio ¡grita si eso te ayuda! Estoy contigo, te escuchare… Te amo, me amas… estamos a tiempo de ser felices, date cuenta antes de que sea tarde, antes de que te destruyan y olvides este amor… mientras todavía eres tu y no te han corrompido, estamos a tiempo… dímelo, dime que me amas, pide mi ayuda… dime lo que sea… pero dime algo.

**Grita tu dolor,**

**busca en tu interior**

**mientras quede algo que encontrar**

**en ti,**

**en mí,**

**de este amor.**

De nuevo llega la mañana y el sol se cuela por nuestra ventana. Te abrazas fuertemente a mí, pero ambos sabemos que es el anuncio de otro final… adiós una vez más, nos separaremos para no vernos, para mirarnos con odio, fingiré que no te quiero, fingiré que no me muero… que no me muero por ti. Todavía entre tus brazos, tú todavía entre los míos… se hace eterno este momento, me tengo que ir, te tienes que ir… y duele de nuevo… otro día más, y mañana será igual, otro comienzo y otro final. Primero amar y luego volver a odiar.

**A escondidas sale el sol**

**que alumbra otro final,**

**se hace eterno este momento,**

**mañana será igual.**

**Pregúntale a tu corazón si así vale la pena,**

**si tan intensa es la pasión que recorre nuestras venas.**

De nuevo en el colegio, de nuevo rivales, de nuevo enemigos. Y yo que nunca he sabido mentir… mis amigos dicen que me ven extraño y yo ya no se si los podré engañar mas… te amo, te amo… y al verte deseo decir que te amo, mientras de tu boca salen palabras venenosas y oigo salir de mis labios palabras que no alcanzo a sentir… como me gustaría cambiar te odio por te amo ¿Por qué no? Maldita guerra que me impide amarte, maldito amor que me impide odiarte. En silencio nuestras miradas se cruzan diciendo todo aquello que nuestras bocas niegan.

**Nada que decir,**

**todo por hablar,**

**y mientras callamos**

**duele más.**

Recuerdo cuando te susurré mi amor al oído "te amo". Lo sabias, se que ya lo sabias, pero sentí tu cuerpo temblar y me besaste con mas pasión. Yo también se que me amas, pero quiero oírlo, solo oír "te quiero". No me quiero ocultar… solo hay dos opciones, y tu has de elegir… solo decide si te importo lo suficiente para arriesgarlo todo por mi… yo lo haría por ti.

**Déjame salir.**

**dime como entrar,**

**abre el corazón de par en par.**

Nuestro ultimo curso llega a su fin, el tiempo a finalizado, nuestro futuro es incierto, nuestro amor un secreto. Solo decide ya, yo ya lo he decidido. Si sufres estaré a tu lado, estaré si tú me lo permites…

**Grita tu dolor,**

**busca en tu interior.**

**mientras quede algo que encontrar**

**en ti.**

**en mí.**

Hoy es diferente, lo veo en tu mirada, algo te pasa. Y yo tengo miedo… ¿no te iras de mi lado? No quiero perderte, nos queda tanta vida por delante, quiero pasear contigo, decir a todos cuanto te amo.

Te miro fijamente ¿Qué te sucede amor¿Qué te ocurre?

**Aun quedan palabras**

**Deseos sueños que cumplir**

**Caricias miradas**

**Tanto por vivir**

De repente te levantas de tu mesa y te plantas en mitad del gran comedor, todo el mundo te mira. Y tú te quedas allí de pie en silencio. Tan soberbio y altivo como siempre, sin importarte que todos empiecen a cuchichear que te sucede. Tu mirada de plata fija en mi, pero sigues sin decir nada.

**Nada que decir,**

**todo por hablar,**

**y mientras callamos**

**duele más,**

**duele más.**

Son ya ocho meses de amor, y siete años de sentimientos encontrados. Tu mirada me dice que no será una pelea mas, que lo que hagas ahora decidirá nuestro futuro… es un principio o un final.

**Déjame salir,**

**dime como entrar,**

**abre el corazón de par en par.**

Te acercas a mí. Me miras como si intentaras leer mi alma.

¿Me quieres?

Te miro fijamente, y no dudo un instante mi respuesta. No me importan las miradas de los demás, no me importa que puedan pensar, tampoco me importa si luego dices que me odias, me limito a confesar ante todos una verdad que hace tanto tiempo que deseo expresar.

Te quiero. Con toda mi alma… - Me parece ver como Ron se desfallece a mi lado, la gente me mira atónita. Pero nada de eso me importa, yo solo espero su respuesta, espero que me des la vida o la muerte con su sentencia. – Te amo y lo sabes…

Sonríes melancólicamente.

Harry James Potter, escúchame bien… - Ya lo hago… siempre lo hago. – Tienes el don de dificultarme la vida, te odio Potter… - Durante un breve instante me siento morir de dolor, pero Draco no ha finalizado. Veo un par de lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas de forma casi imperceptible. – Te odio porque por ti voy a renunciar a todo lo que conozco y en realidad, ni siquiera soy capaz de odiarte…

Durante unos segundos no entiendo el significado de sus palabras, pero cuando lo hago me levantó de la silla y me quedo a solo unos centímetros de él. Para mi estamos solos, solo él y yo… le miro boquiabierto ¿significa eso lo que yo creo? Me acerco más…

Draco…

**Grita tu dolor**

**Busca en tu interior**

**Mientras quede algo que encontrar**

**En ti**

**En mí**

**De este amor**

Estoy justo ante él, cara a cara, nuestra altura es similar y puedo ver perfectamente el brillo que ilumina sus ojos.

Te quiero.

Lo ha dicho… después de tanto tiempo esperando, por fin lo ha dicho… Sonrío, seguro que debo parecer un completo idiota pero no me importa, soy el idiota más feliz de la historia. Le abrazo.

Draco… - Susurro suavemente para que solo él pueda oírme. – Ahora nadie podrá separarnos, no les dejare. Ni ahora ni nunca nadie te hará daño, cuando este curso termine vivirás conmigo ¿quieres?

Siento como me devuelve el abrazo.

Solos tú y yo. Nunca más nos tendremos que esconder. – Nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos. – Te lo prometo.

Y sin importarnos estar en medio del Gran Comedor nuestros labios se unen en un beso que sella nuestras palabras, poco me importan los murmullos o los grititos histéricos, tampoco el castigo que nos estamos ganando por exhibicionismo como luego dirá McGonagall… ahora solo importas tú, ahora y siempre… te amo.

_Espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme reviews porfa!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
